Black and White
by Bakuretsu-Shio
Summary: He found him one day in the forest, battered and bruised without any memory of his past. He was the image of an angel fallen from heaven... and he became family. A brother he needed and solely depended on. AU Post-Canon
1. Prologue

The sea breeze was invigorating to the souls of the fishermen. They were at peace, living as they saw fit. Every day they'd go out on their boats one by one, and catch their livings. Inhabitants converted with the ocean, and when the time came, they'd come back home to sell their day's worth. Each time smiling faces and cheerful impressions greeted them by the docks, wives and family alike awaiting their return with eager passions. They worked together and as a whole, they are what make Whale Island. A small island albeit but peaceful, amorous and void of any disaster. It had the perfect forestry for creatures to dwell in, and sights unlike any other for those who cherished nature's gift to the world.

A particular residence on the top of a lone hill was one that adored such things. The timber entrance swung inward and revealed a young boy no older than the age of six exiting the household, waving heartily to his aunt. He had tanned skin that shone smoothly in accordance to the beating sun's rays, and pure, round hazelnut irises that yelled wonder. His raven hair spiked above, managing to give him a little more height than he actually had. The boy simply wore a white singlet and dark beige shorts with boots for his adventure on the island that day.

"I'll be back soon, Mito-san!" His childish voice announced to the woman unsurely smiling in the doorway.

Mito wasn't particularly fond of the boy wandering about on the island by himself. But he'd shown her on more than one occasion how capable he was of handling himself. He had an uncanny ability to attract animals to his side, where they were pacifistic instead of ferocious like many others around. Eventually her hesitant smile faded into a warm gesture, and she softly waved back to him as he ran off into the nearby forest. Each day he appeared more like Ging, it made her wonder just how long it would be until he disappeared as well.

Pushing leaves and vines to clear his path, the six year old observed his surroundings and found nothing threatening in his trail. If a large beast of any type came into view, he was small enough to hide without mistake. A jovial smile spread across his lips, and he found a nearby tree to climb up. Due to his shortness, he could only climb certain trees, and his jumping ability was only average by his standard. Although he'd found it was far higher than adults could achieve, much to his delight. When the fishermen watched him climb up one of their boat's sails one day with such ease, he looked back to find them shocked, though appalled in a seemingly good way.

The fond memory made his smile grow, and he climbed to the highest point of the tree as it overlooked the forest. A salty draft from the ocean coursed through him making Gon feel nostalgic for some reason, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why. It was a feeling that didn't come by too often, but only at certain moments in time. Gon sighed with exasperation and leaned off the tree, walking along the branch he currently occupied. When it bent down due to his weight, he leaped from the tree and touched down on another branch, thicker than the one before. It easily supported the young child and there he sat down, taking in the environment around him as if he were a part of it. Soon he shut his eyes and let his legs hang down as his consciousness swept away with slumber's soothing blanket.

Fluttering wings of birds and hysterical chirping jolted him from his sleep. Gon snapped his eyes open and he abruptly sprung forward, turning his head to the source of their leave. The time had touched noon, and the temperature reached its climax with radiating warmth. There hadn't been any change in the atmosphere, but something was amiss. Jumping down from the tree with the support of branches to catch him along the way, his boots hit the ground when he decided to investigate. "What was that?" he asked himself in a lowly whisper. His keen hearing aided him in his search, and in no time he located what had been the disturbance in his sleep. He would have been proud but…

But he certainly wasn't expecting this. It was… frightening.

Gon stood there, dumbstruck. His mouth was left hanging open, eyes widened in disclosure. His stomach twisted grotesquely in all sorts of forms, and he hesitated to move from his spot. The longer he watched with mortified pupils, the closer his legs gradually dragged him towards the scene. A nervous bead of sweat ran down his paling cheek and slowly he knelt down, knees crushing the leaves beneath him as his body grew uneasy. Thick scents of blood made his nose wrinkle with discomposure, and he had tried many times to look away, but couldn't find himself capable of it. He felt sick to the point he almost needed to bring up his breakfast. No six year old should have to see this, but it was too late to forget.

In front of him was a boy appearing his age, the form lying on gravel. Where the sun shone through the trees, it circled around his figure and illuminated it stunningly. Mattered, slightly spiked snow white hair lay on the ground and strands of blood covered the locks. He had glistening pale skin that perfectly accompanied his highlighted features, and a baby face that gave him the appearance of a foreign porcelain doll. The only deduction from the glowing beauty was his distressing condition, and it made Gon idly bite his bottom lip. He was unconscious; completely bruised and battered. Blood ran over his bare arms with deep lacerations, down his head and left side. His sleeves had been torn from sheer force and were left with barely enough cloth to call it a shirt. The albino's pants however were fine and only slightly torn at the hems.

He was the reincarnation of an angel in the innocent child's eyes. Had he fallen from heaven?

"H-Hello..?" Gon's stuttering voice escaped him. His instant thought was to see if the boy was okay, but he knew nothing of first aid, or anything above applying a bandage to a sprained ankle. Mito knew much more than he did, but unfortunately she wasn't there. She was back at the house with her grandmother and Gon desperately wished they weren't so far off.

When he didn't receive any reply, he worriedly turned his head to both sides. No one was around, and if he didn't act this boy was likely going to die. Assuming the white haired boy wouldn't awaken because of his injuries, Gon came to a conclusion and acted as swiftly as possible without endangering the other's life. He grabbed one of the stranger's arms and wrapped it delicately around his own shoulders, pulling him up from the ground. Afterwards he took hold of his other arm and repeated the process. As he stood up, Gon hunched forward and cupped his hands under the pale legs beside him and allowed for the unconscious male's body to lean against his back. He was surprisingly light and not all that much taller than him thankfully, so that made the trip far easier than expected.

* * *

"G-Gon…what …" Mito stuttered out, hand covering her mouth in surprise, "…what happened?!"

Gon reached the door to the house within half an hours travel and he was covered in sweat from the trip. The heat was so overbearing he felt like toppling over on the ground just like how he'd found the boy beforehand. Sweat dripped from his flustered expression, and Mito ran from the kitchen to the two children. Cautiously, after a short observation of her foster child's state and the one on his back, she took the unknown boy away and laid him on a matt in the living room. There was no exchange of words between Gon and her, except a small hesitant reply from the raven haired youth. He kept his distance from Mito as she grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet nearby, but was obviously worried from the shine in his hazelnut orbs.

"I found him in the forest. He's been like that the whole time…"

Blood escaped his wounds and sunk into the matt in a pool of crimson, and his complexion seemed worse than before. Although his breathing appeared steady, Mito knew differently when she checked the albino's pulse in his neck. After cleansing her hands to keep bacteria from spreading, the woman didn't waste any time and began to address his wounds after ripping off the remainders of what used to be his shirt. His expression remained the same, indifferent as if he was a lifeless doll, and inwardly she feared the worst of his condition. Just how long had he been like this? Where were his parents, his family? She'd never seen this child on Whale Island before.

"Mito-san, is he going to be okay?" Gon's brows furrowed with worry.

Unfortunately his aunt didn't reply since she was too caught up in addressing his injuries. Perhaps she didn't hear, but Gon decided he wouldn't ask again in case it bothered her train of thought.

"Gon, can you go fill up a bowl of water? Bring a hand towel with you as well," her voice laced with a firm tone, and the latter promptly darted into the kitchen to gather what she'd demanded. Not once did her eyes leave the wounds that were slowly mended by her assisting actions. The lacerations appeared to be left by a creature with sharp claws, or perhaps with an intricate blade. Whatever left him in that state no longer mattered to her racing thoughts about saving him. There was only one question that sat at the back of her mind, desperately trying to inch its way to her throat in the form of a question.

Just who was he?

* * *

**Even though I have two other fanfics that I'm working on, I couldn't keep this AU in any longer.**

**I have absolutely no idea where this will lead up to, so until then, enjoy! Little Killua and Gon are just the cutest. ****Well, when they aren't traumatized that is. It gets better, I swear I don't torture children just for the fun of it... o.o**

**Reviews are welcome. See you next chapter!  
**


	2. On That Day

Night was always an admirable time for nocturnal creatures. In that event they came out from hiding in burrows and nests alike to commit to activities others would during the opposite light. It was due to that occurrence most beasts found themselves hunted down and eaten by those higher in the food chain. They lurked in the shadows, slithering with speed on the hunt. Slowly they'd close in, and while their prey was highly unaware, they would ensnare the victim in teeth and claws. Such a commitment was their routine, and by this hour they the act was done over by the nocturnal souls.

Insects sounded around the island, and a single cricket landed on the windowsill of a house just outside. It stared through the glass to the open lighting, and met eye to eye with large brown eyes. The boy exhaled in boredom, arms laid under his chin for support while his body weighted on a small stepping ladder to heave him upwards. This had been a day meant for adventure and fun, but his plans drastically changed by noon. It started from the appearance of a strange young boy around his age. Gon had done all he could to support the other but he could only achieve so much with his knowledge on first aid. For that reason he was the supporting medic in treating his injuries, with Mito as the leading specialist. She wasn't a licensed doctor, but had the requirements to even start a clinic if she so wished. But she hadn't the conviction, and settled down for a quiet life instead.

When Mito treaded into the kitchen for the first time since the afternoon, she sat down at the table with a drained expression. Wiping her arm across her forehead since cleaning them, she nodded her head with approval to which her grandmother sitting across the table smiled. As Mito saw her foster child turn with an expectant gaze, she answered the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"He's sleeping just fine now. It might be a while for his injuries to completely heal though."

"Really? Thank you, Mito-san!" Gon beamed and ran over, closing his arms around her neck for an embrace with gratitude. For what reason did he thank her one might inquire; the simple fact she took in an individual she did not know, and selflessly treated him for hours.

His aunt smiled, and closed her arms around him briefly to return the gesture. When he leaned away, Gon directed his stare to the living room and curiously wondered if he could see the white haired boy. He only briefly caught sight of his cleaner appearance, and wanted to confirm if he really was an angel who'd fallen from heaven. Such a theory was delusional on his part, but he had to second guess what he knew. "Can I go see him?" Gon asked with an innocent grin, playful for the fact he'd for once met a boy around his age.

"Just don't try to wake him," Mito allowed and ran her hand through Gon's raven locks. "I'm going to make dinner now. Once you're done I want you to have a bath and set up the table for me, ok?"

* * *

Four days passed since then and life was completely normal. Not a disturbance twisted the air or bent their routine from its normality. Mito stayed at home while Gon continued his adventures around the island. Although these days they were far shorter than before, spending at most three hours exploring rather than seven. The difference wasn't at all troubling for his aunt, but relatively breathed a set of relief into her lungs. To see him at home where there was no danger was more satisfying than having no idea what his condition was. Gon took time out of his days to check on their new guest who had yet to wake up. Some nights he fell asleep by the others side, waking in the light of morning to find himself covered by a blanket,. Every time it made him smile, because he knew his aunt cared so much. She even joined him on occasions, huddling by the corner with her own blanket wrapped around her body.

That morning, four days since it all started, something woke Gon from his sleep. It didn't feel welcoming, but rather dangerous and bloodcurdling to his senses. Sitting up, he rubbed his heavy eyes to remember he'd once again fallen asleep in the living room. A foreign feeling stirred the six year old from his slumber, and when he looked up where the sun usually shone through the window, his own hazelnut orbs met icy blue. Standing there, in front of the child was the one he and his aunt saved. The one he had depicted as an angel because of his glistening snow white hair and flawless features. To see him awake, the stranger's brilliant blue orbs staring into his own, there was no doubt now.

"You're awake…" Gon voiced with exasperation, a smile instantly taking over his features. His overwhelming excitement revitalized his eyes, and as a result the white haired boy across from him looked away, instead diverting his gaze to the room they were in. Gon picked himself off the ground and thought about letting Mito know about the child's recovery, but before that he wanted a few words between the two.

While the stranger's eyes examined every speck of the room had to offer, he didn't utter a word to the other still staring at him so eagerly. Gon only assumed he kept quiet from the fact he went through such an ordeal not that long ago. No six year-old should experience such a traumatic event. When his eyes landed on Gon's, the other visibly tensed at his appearance before stumbling backwards and bumping into the wall of the living room. He looked down to his injuries, and calmed down as the realization of events settled in. That's when Gon took the opportunity to get to know him, steadily walking towards the lost boy.

"Um… who are you?" his tone came out soft, like dealing with a wild rabbit that recently lost its family. Is that what happened with him?

When Gon came within a metre of the other's presence, he compellingly pressed himself against the wall and widened his eyes with horror. He was scared, skin paling beyond how it already looked, and he instantly knew to stop. So halting in his steps, Gon bit his lip and met the other's stare once more. "I won't hurt you. I promise…" however they didn't trust him, and instead took on an offensive stance from the frightened exterior they held before. Blue gradients turned dark, with churns of impulsive bloodlust lacing through their gaze. All of their negative emotions turned to Gon, and he panicked at the moment he thought of attacking the raven haired boy. So much that he slipped and fell on the blanket Mito placed on him the previous night when he stepped away.

Hitting the ground head first, Gon's eyeballs metaphorically threw themselves out of his head from the pain, and he grasped his head tightly while whining. He shut his eyes firmly, tears pricking at the corners of each one. But the stern atmosphere disappeared with the chirping laughter of an unfamiliar tone. Gon opened his eyes to find the source was the white haired angel in front of him. He held his stomach while laughing at his own mistake and the sun shining through the window practically illuminated him in a warm light. He wasn't so threatening now that he was laughing… maybe all he needed was a bit of happiness. The idea made him smile, and he stood up idly rubbing the back of his now aching head. The pain was nothing compared to the idea he could make this boy laugh again.

After a few moments of continuous giggles, he sighed with relief and wiped the stray tears from his eyes that surfaced from the humour. But the next thing he opened his eyes up to was a hand reaching out to him, clasping his hand. It felt unnaturally warm… but not in a bad way.

"I'm Gon!" the tanned youth greeted with a beaming grin of his own, "Gon Freecss!"

"Uh," the guest hesitated, unsure about the introduction. He carefully considered it; the possibility this boy wasn't entirely innocent as he seemed… but his hand was so warm, so comforting… he ultimately gripped his hand back with a little added strength. The strength alone was surprisingly unnatural it caught Gon off-guard, and he discreetly winced. It didn't falter his smile however, and it led his new 'friend' to answer truthfully. "I'm…Killua."

"Killua…" Gon repeated the name, and burned it into his memory. "Where do you come from, Killua?"

That question alone stopped their conversation from following. Killua had no answer for him, and idly let go of his hand, letting his feet fumble on the floor boards. He diverted his eyes to the ground and lethargically shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno…" The child's eyes softened with genuine sentiment and he creased his brows with distress, "I don't know where I'm from. I can't remember anything…"

"You can't?"

Killua shook his head, and looked up when another individual's presence became known to him. A shadow loomed by the corner, making him suspicious of their company. But Gon's ever-present smile widened when he looked their way, and ran over to embrace them.

"Good morning Mito-san!"

"Oh, you're already up, Gon? Good morning."

Mito walked out into the open doorway with her foster son, tiredness dragging her down. Last night she mistakenly went to sleep at midnight, only managing to get around six hours of sleep. When she saw their guest was finally awake, she pushed herself to be more enthusiastic and flashed him a welcoming smile to their home. It wasn't anything extravagant compared to a mansion, but it was their abode, and they cherished every crevice of the establishment. The nature of those inhabitants made him distrustful, but at the same time it was openhearted.

* * *

"So you're Killua, yes?" the orange haired woman inquired.

Killua nodded in response, sitting noiselessly while Mito treated his injuries and replaced the bandages around his wounds for the day. The injuries themselves had healed considerably over the past four days, but there were remnants of deep lacerations and stray cuts. If they weren't properly treated they would get infected. As the boy laid eyes on the blood covered bandaged, he frowned softly, inspecting the seriousness of it. Truthfully it didn't disturb him in the least, while Gon effectively left the room to avoid looking. It made him chuckle, but he wondered why nothing bothered him as much as it should have.

Bandages tightened around pale arms and a single hand, leaving the youth's torso exposed to the cool air seeping inside. Mito inwardly contemplated getting some clothes for him, remembering Killua's arrival wearing torn garments- no; they couldn't be described as that. They were scraps of material barely forming a shirt and ripped pants, though wearable until replaced with new ones.

"Done," Mito packed away the first aid and stood up to leave the room, freezing when Killua asked her a question. The inquiry was unexpected, and she left her mouth hanging open as a result.

"Why are you helping me?"

She turned back to see him staring at the palms of his hands like they were foreign. Gon informed Mito beforehand that Killua had no memory of anything, his family, place of birth… everything but his first name was shrouded in mystery. At the mention of regaining it he refused straight away, feeling like it was a bad idea- or useless to attempt. She sighed, kneeling down and placing a hand on his white locks.

"It would be heartless to leave a child in the forest like that, injured and alone. You don't deserve that Killua, no matter who you are."

The kind gesture startled him, and Killua's cheeks grew red while he refused to look at her. This sort of affection felt foreign to him, but it was welcome like every other action she and Gon showed him that day. "Thank you…"

That night was silent, with a breath of relief the resident guest was awake better than anticipated. Gon sat at the dining table with his aunt, chatting away only a half hour before the boy's bed time. Well, he described Mito as his aunt, but was really a cousin once removed. Their guest was sound asleep in the living room, exhausted enough after the days activities. Moving around so much after four days rest wasn't the smartest idea and imminently led to fatigue building in his system. It coiled erratically and made Killua hunch over, before Mito suggested he lay down for the rest of the day. Of course he took up the offer. And when they confirmed he was unconscious they sat down to talk about his stay. Gon held a determined expression, stern towards the woman adjacent to him who sighed in return.

"He doesn't have a home, Mito-san…"

"But he must have a family, Gon. He couldn't have appeared from nowhere with no connections to anyone," she laced her fingers through her combed back locks, trying to reason with her foster son.

"Killua said he doesn't want to remember!" Gon raised his tone in desperation, "We can't make him."

Mito abruptly stood up from the table, hands balled into fists, "You have to consider what his family feels, Gon. They may be out there, searching for their lost son right now."

"But..," the youth lowered his head sadly, bottom lip quivering, "What if…what if his family…"

"I found him really hurt…and alone."

Neither voiced their opinion then as they both refrained from speaking, Mito promptly sat down again, closing her eyes to enhance her focused thoughts. Gon shuffled his feet together then swung them one after another. After a moment, he tilted his head up to see the other now attentive to his eyes. Did she finally approve of what he asked that night?

"I'll give it a week. In the meantime we'll go around the harbour and other houses to see if anyone recognizes Killua."

If wasn't the most formidable answer, but enough it exponentially brightened Gon's day. Jumping from his seat, he ran to her side and wrapped his arms around the woman's shoulders in thanks for her decision. Given a week, if they didn't find any clues leading to Killua's past, and with the condition that he approved of their decision… there would be changes to the household. In more way than one it excited Gon.

"Thank you, Mito-san!"

* * *

**Next chapter we'll see what happens throughout the week, and then have a bit of a timeskip. ;D**

**This won't be a long story compared to others I've written, in fact I only plan to make it about 4-5 chapters long.**

**See ya next chapter! ****Reviews really help motivate me write! :D**


End file.
